


He's Back?

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Chuck Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Castiel gets mad, Chuck and Amara made up, Dean is sassy, F/M, Heavenly "Monster" on the loose, They boys help Chuck, Third Possible Apocalypse, balance, chuck - Freeform, four part series, kind of the intro fic, so Chuck came back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: The boys discover that Chuck is back from his time with Amara, at the same time they learn that one of Chuck's most powerful creations has escaped from her cage (one similar to the one Lucifer was held in). Chuck asks for the Winchester's help in recapturing her.





	He's Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I feel like it's been forever since I published last lol. I hope you guys enjoy this little four-part miniseries I cooked up. I'd appreciate comments or kudos lettin' me know what ya thought of part one :)
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

The boys had been pouring over the latest case for days, it looked like a pack of vampires, but they couldn't be sure. Sam and Dean were crowded around a book, completely enveloped in what they read. Dean's attention was ripped from the book when Castiel dropped to the ground gripping his head tightly between his hands. "Cas!" He cried, rushing to angel's side in seconds, "Cas, look at me, what's happening?" 

 

"The angels." Castiel growled through gritted teeth. "They're all talking at once." 

 

"All of them?" Sam questioned, joining the conversation.  

 

"Yes--" He clutched his head tighter and bowed to the floor, rocking back and forth in pain. "It's God." 

 

"What, he’s back?" Dean barked, "How the hell do we make this stop hurting you?" 

 

"Can't." He tried desperately to tune out the millions of voices to no avail, but after a few seconds the voices went silent. "They-- They're gone." 

 

"All of them?" Sam moved to help his brother lift Castiel from the floor and into a chair. 

 

"Chuck is back and the angels are furious that he abandoned them." 

 

"I left for their own good." Chuck's unsteady voice rang out from behind them. "Amara would've destroyed everything I had ever created, including the angels." 

 

"Why are you back, I thought you were still hanging out with big sis?" Dean interrogated, stalking closer to Chuck. 

 

"I was, but we made up and I found out that one of my creations got out of their cage, I need to find her now or I don't know what could happen to Earth. It could be Amara all over again, or even Lucifer." He dropped down into one of the chairs and wrung his hands nervously. 

 

"The two people that almost broke the damn world and you're tellin' us you had another one locked away somewhere!"  

 

"Dean, calm down." Sam interrupted, "So she's basically another Lucifer?" 

 

"No, she's way more powerful." 

 

“Well, isn’t that frickin’ fantastic.” Dean quipped.

 

“Who was she?”

 

“Balance. She was the first real being I created.”

 

“So, you made a friend?”

 

“No, I mean, not really.” He hung his head. “She was practically my wife, and I turned my back on her, just like I did Lucifer… just like Amara.”

 

“And I thought we had problems shuttin’ people out.”

 

“Dean, this isn’t funny.” Sam scolded, “Is there a way we can help, someway that we can keep her from destroying Earth?”

 

“I don’t even know if she will, but I can’t take the chance.”

 

“So Mrs.God is out there running around and you never thought to tell us she was even a thing?”

 

“She wasn’t-- She wasn’t important. Not at the time.”

 

Castiel shoved past Sam and stood in front of Chuck, with fire in his eyes. “She wasn’t  _ important _ . She was one of the greatest things you ever created and she didn’t  _ matter _ ?”

 

“Castiel.” The tone of Chuck’s voice held a warning.

 

“No.” He growled, “You fighting with Amara was only a story to us, to the younger ones, but we had to live through you and Mom. You were horrible to her and she still loved you,  _ she _ was the unconditional love that humans believe in.”

 

Chuck balled his fists, and glared into the angel’s eyes, relaxing after a moment of thought, he nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Sam pulled Castiel away from his father, and attempted a more subtle approach. “Can-- uh-- Can we ask why you locked her away?”

 

“She disagreed with me over Lucifer. She argued with me day and night trying to get me to listen and I refused. She was pleading and begging, but I tuned everything out. I was tired of fighting to ignore her, even though she was right, so I locked her in her own cage… After I closed the door, I never looked back.. She kept begging for me to let her out, to see reason, but I couldn’t. I was so blinded that I threw away one of most loved creations.” Chuck went quiet as tears welled in his eyes. “I ignored her for so long, that I can’t even remember how sweet her voice was, and now... I can barely remember what she looked like.”

 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. “It sounds like maybe you don’t need to lock her away again, maybe just talk to her.”

 

“I can’t talk to her, not anymore… When I locked Balance away, I was furious. I severed our bond so that I wouldn’t have to hear her cries anymore. They were constant at the back of my mind and I couldn’t take it. Besides, she probably wouldn’t even want to listen, and I wouldn’t blame her.” He looked down at the floor and shook his head. “I severed our bond, the most sacred thing two beings could share. I betrayed her in the worst way, and then what? I went out, and had boyfriends and girlfriends, I had sex. I pretended she never existed and all she ever did was try to make me see truth. I won’t ever get her back.”

 

**Sam knelt down beside Chuck’s chair and rested a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll help you find her and try to fix things, okay? We promise.” **


End file.
